


do it all with you

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: “You can hold my hand if you want.”Jamie is seven, and he looks up from where he’s staring at the ground to find a younger kid smiling widely at him, holding his hand out toward Jamie.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Jamie Benn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Discord 2





	do it all with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekly challenge on the RPF discord. This week's prompt was "you can hold my hand if you want" and my brain immediately went "bennbarrie fluff."

“You can hold my hand if you want.”

Jamie is seven, and he looks up from where he’s staring at the ground to find a younger kid smiling widely at him, holding his hand out toward Jamie.

“What?”

“You look scared.” The kid shrugs. “If you’re scared, you can hold my hand. It always makes me not scared when I hold my mommy’s hand.”

“I’m not scared.” Jamie grumbles.

“Okay.” The kid replies, but he still sits down next to Jamie. “I’m Tyson.”

“I’m Jamie.”

“Do you wanna go down the slide with me?” Tyson asks, and Jamie stares warily where the other kids are running around wildly, screaming at the top of their lungs. He shakes his head, but gestures over to the relatively empty swings.

“We could swing?”

“Sure!” Tyson jumps up, grabs Jamie’s hand, and pulls him toward the swings.

~~~

Jamie is ten, and he flinches as a storm rages outside his house, the rain pelting the window above his bed as if it will break the glass at any moment. The lightning flashes, filling the room with light just long enough for him to see Tyson staring at him from his pallet on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Tyson asks, his voice quiet, barely loud enough for Jaime to hear over the storm.

“I don’t like the thunder.” Jamie admits, shifting onto his side so he can stare down at his best friend. “It’s loud.”

“You can hold my hand if you want.” Tyson tells him, reaching up and resting his hand on the edge of Jamie’s bed. Jamie hesitates, and he can tell that Tyson’s about to pull the hand away when another clap of thunder booms, shaking the walls. He scrambles, snatches Tyson’s hand with his own, and grips it so tightly he’s briefly afraid that he’s hurting Tyson. Tyson only smiles and squeezes back.

~~~

“Hell yeah, Chubbs!” Tyson screams, throwing himself into Jamie and slamming him against the boards. The rest of the team on the ice piles on soon after, screaming in Jamie’s face and tapping his helmet as the goal horn blares. They had ten minutes left in the third period, and Jamie had finally managed to tie it up after the Wolves had managed to hold them to one goal since the first.

Jamie smiles and skates back to the bench once they disperse, Tyson’s arm tight around him as they continue to celebrate. Tyson’s still pressed against him after they sit down, and it’s not until his next shift that he realizes Atwell, one of the Wolves’ forwards, had been watching them. They meet in the faceoff circle, and Atwell’s grin is sharp and cruel.

“Thought your boyfriend was gonna kiss you after that goal.”

“What?” Jamie’s brow furrows, and Atwell laughs.

“Doesn’t really surprise me with Barrie, but didn’t take you for a fag, Benn.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Jamie snaps, feeling his stick groan under his grip.

“Barrie seems like the type. Does he like it when you stick it up his ass? Bet he does, fucking fairy.”

The linesman drops the puck and Jamie throws his gloves off, going straight for Atwell’s face. He gets in a punch that sends blood pouring from Atwell’s nose before he has a chance to react. Atwell lands one good shot on Jamie’s jaw before Jamie gets him sprawled on the ice, knocking his helmet off and getting a handful of hits in before the refs pull him away and toward the penalty box. Tyson’s watching him from the bench, but Jamie avoids his gaze as he skates away. Atwell’s in the other box, and when Jamie looks his way, he’s pleased to see their team’s trainer patching him up. Jamie’s jaw is sore – he’ll probably have a hell of a bruise tomorrow – but he’d drop his gloves against a homophobic piece of shit like Atwell any day of the week.

They lose in OT, which isn’t great, and Tyson looks frustrated as they walk out of the rink and toward Jamie’s car.

“Wanna go to DQ?” Jamie offers once they’re in the car, and Tyson nods but doesn’t look at him. Instead, he stretches his arm out across the armrest, palm up in invitation.

“You can hold my hand if you want.” Tyson tells him, and Jamie doesn’t hesitate to rest his hand in Tyson’s, the comforting squeeze familiar and grounding and enough to let the last of his anger dissipate.

“Why did you fight Atwell?” Tyson asks, his voice quiet as they pull out onto the main road.

“He was being a dick.”

“You don’t fight dudes just because they’re dicks. Tell me the real reason.”

Jamie grips the steering wheel, staring at the road in front of them despite the lack of traffic. Tyson had come out to him a few months prior as bisexual, and Jamie knew what it had taken for Tyson to admit something like that when they were hockey players. Jamie loved Tyson no matter what, he was his best friend, but the knowledge that Tyson’s sexuality and hockey goals would make his life that much harder made him even more protective. He pulls into the DQ parking lot and kills the engine, staring straight ahead.

“He called you a fairy, called us boyfriends.”

“So, you hit him?”

“You’re ten times the player that his is, Tys. He’s just jealous.”

“You defended my honor.” Tyson chuckles, shaking his head. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did.” Jamie turns to look at Tyson and feels something clench in his chest at the smile on Tyson’s face. “You’re my best friend.”

~~~

Jamie’s seventeen, and it’s the last party of his high school career. He’s back in Victoria, the draft is just weeks away, and Tyson and Jordie both dragged him out to the bonfire. He’s sitting on the tailgate of his truck, nursing a beer, when Tyson jostles the truck by jumping up beside him. They’re close enough to feel the warmth of the fire, but far enough away that they’re shrouded in relative darkness.

“Jamie.” Tyson greets, leaning against his shoulder, so Jamie wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer. Tyson snuggles in, his nose brushing against Jamie’s neck, and Jamie shivers at the sensation. “I’m going to miss you so much when you go.”

“We don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“I do, I _do_ , though. You’re going to get drafted, and you’re going to make it to the show, you’re going to be a big fucking deal, and you’re going to forget about all this.”

“Never.” Jamie shakes his head, squeezes Tyson tighter. “I’d never forget about you.”

“I love you.” Tyson tenses beneath him, pulling out of Jamie’s grip, and it’s clear in his eyes that Tyson hadn’t meant to say that. Jamie glances at the crowd surrounding the bonfire. No one’s looking at them, no one’s paying any attention to their dark corner of the field. “Jam-“ Tyson starts, and Jamie silences him by pressing his lips to Tyson’s. It’s quick, chaste, and Jamie pulls away before Tyson can really react.

“I love you, too.” Jamie tells him, the hint of a smile on his face that Tyson returns with blinding enthusiasm.

“You can hold my hand if you want.” Tyson tells him, and Jamie tucks his and Tyson’s hands between their thighs, intertwining their fingers together.

~~~

Jamie is thirty-one, he’s the captain of the Dallas Stars, and he’s in love with Tyson Barrie. He watches from across the living room as Tyson plays with Jamie’s niece, Soph screeching as Tyson swings her through the air.

“Uncle Tyson, put me down!” Soph orders, and Tyson acquiesces and sets her gently on the floor. She runs away, delighted, and Jamie…

Jamie knows.

He waits until everyone’s left their Victoria home for the night, leftovers packed in the fridge and it’s just the two of them. Tyson collapses on the couch next to him, stretching out until his head is in Jamie’s lap. Jamie runs his fingers through Tyson’s curls on instinct, scritching his scalp until Tyson’s practically purring. He knows that Tyson could fall asleep like this, so he tugs on his boyfriend’s curls before he loses his nerve.

“Hey.” Tyson looks up at that, and Jamie smiles. “You can hold my hand if you want.”

Tyson looks confused, but reaches his hand up anyway, and Jamie opens his closed fist when it meets Tyson’s hand. The weight of the ring he drops in Tyson’s hand has Tyson nearly dropping it on his face, but he grasps it in his fist until he can hold the ring between two fingers. He stares at it, not saying anything, and Jamie has a moment of fear that this isn’t _enough_ , that he’s messed up one the most important moments of their lives.

“Jamie?” Tyson’s voice is soft, and Jamie takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Will you marry me?” The words are out there, it’s done, and Tyson holds every bit of Jamie’s heart in his hands. When Tyson slips the ring on his finger – a perfect fit – something settles in Jamie’s soul.

Tyson smiles, and slips his hand back in Jamie’s.


End file.
